


In the Breeze

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Date Night, Dress Up, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Ai go shopping, but she forgot to wear panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> **_Souji/Ai, sex in public places_ **   
> _Ai loves the risk that comes from knowing someone might walk in on them at any second, and he never knows when she might decide to slide her hand down his slacks in an empty train car, yank him into the changing stall on one of their shopping trips, drop her panties in a deserted classroom and order him to his knees, or otherwise indulge her exhibitionist streak._
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=497695#t497695>

Souji knew he was in trouble when Ai lifted her skirt to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties.  
  
Only Ai would think that that was appropriate attire for their latest shopping expedition into Okina. A pleased smile appeared on her face when she saw his eyes widen in shock.  
  
“Ai, what are you doing?” he whispered savagely, trying to avoid drawing the attention of the other passengers in their half-empty train car.  
  
“Gosh, I was in such a rush this morning... I knew I forgot something!” she replied innocently, while continuing to bare herself to the world. Thank goodness the conductor was looking the other way.  
  
“Ai, we should go home, right now,” he said, grabbing the hem of her little white miniskirt from her hands and clamping it against her thighs.  
  
“No way, we’re almost there already.”  
  
True enough; he had made this trip enough times to know that they were just a few minutes from pulling into Okina station.  
  
“But what if someone sees you?”  
  
She smiled mischievously at him. “I guess my big, brave boyfriend is just gonna have to protect me from all those perverts and their prying eyes.”  
  
He gulped. It was going to be a long day.  
  
\---  
  
Ai practically skipped out of the train, each bouncing step threatening to expose her to the groups of teenagers, businessmen, and mothers with their children that were standing on the platform of Okina station.  
  
Souji wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and gently forced her to settle down as they walked out to the street.  
  
“Ai, maybe you shouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Awww, you’re no fun,” she pouted.  
  
“I’d just rather not have my girlfriend arrested for indecent exposure. If that makes me no fun, then guilty as charged.”  
  
“Guilty, guilty, guilty. I’d lock you up myself...” She smiled and squeezed his arm. “Maybe tonight at my place.”  
  
He blushed, having been reminded of Ai’s handcuffs. He tried to change the subject. “W-Well, we’re here. Which shop do you want to go to first?”  
  
If he could keep her on track, to visit all her favorite shops one after another without pause, he could get her home quickly without someone receiving an impromptu anatomy lesson.  
  
“Croco Fur for sure, but first I want to get an iced latte.”  
  
Okay, coffee, shops, home. Easy. That was a good plan, a simple plan. He hoped.  
  
As he waited in line at her favorite upscale coffee shop on the second floor of a trendy mall, Ai stood on a balcony overlooking the street.  
  
He was relieved that she wasn’t trying to moon anyone below her, until he realized that she was standing with her legs spread wide apart and that some absent-minded or perverted architect had decided that a balcony made entirely of clear glass was a good idea. Thank goodness no one on the street was looking up... for now.  
  
“Ai! Come wait with me in line over here!” He tried to wave her over to him, to stand on nice, opaque wooden floors. “Please!”  
  
She sashayed over to him, taking seemingly three hours to travel less than three meters. His heart skipped a beat each time her skirt swung from side to side, higher and higher, allowing him to glimpse more and more of her long legs.  
  
“Miss me already?”  
  
He sighed. “Something like that...”  
  
\---  
  
The afternoon blurred past him, as Souji kept careful watch over her skirt and the tender contents hidden below. He hoped to the heavens that no one else was as vigilant, or else they would have seen quite an eyeful.  
  
It had been torture trying to keep Ai from bending over at every opportunity to pick up non-existent ¥100 coins from the ground, from jumping up and down in excitement when she found an expensive necklace was marked down a staggering 5%, and from skipping ahead of him like a giddy schoolgirl on holiday while he strained under a dozen shopping bags full of clothes and shoes and purses.  
  
It had also been hard for him to run after her with his throbbing erection testing the strength of his pants’ fly zipper.  
  
He knew that she loved to tease him, and he knew that she knew that he knew, the cunning little minx. Ai always knew just how to get a rise out of him, preferably when someone might walk in on him licking her out after school by the shoe lockers, or when she was swallowing his cum in a boys’ room stall, or when he had her bent over her desk while everyone else were at their club activities.  
  
Shopping in Okina almost always had the same sort of ending, so he was relieved and excited when she announced that her favorite lingerie store was going to be their next and last stop.  
  
He had tried to convince her all afternoon to buy some damn panties to put on, even offering to pay for them himself, but she had given him the same flimsy excuse each time he suggested it.  
  
“It’s so hot today, I kinda like feeling a nice breeze down there. Maybe later.”  
  
Before they reached the lingerie store, he lost track of her while he was redistributing the weight of his burden, only to find her in a housewares store of all places. She flashed him a guilty smile when he approached her in the appliances department, standing in front of an array of floor fans that were pointing straight up at her hairless pussy, glistening with moisture that he was pretty sure wasn’t sweat.  
  
He nearly had a heart attack when one of the overly helpful salesmen tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he and his girlfriend were interested in buying anything. Ai laughed, saying that they were just leaving; she had just come in to cool down after her boyfriend got her all hot and bothered.  
  
Finally, they reached the lingerie store. Ai scooped up two dozen titillatingly skimpy panties and matching bras with a discerning eye and strutted over to the changing rooms. While the saleswoman had her back turned to help another customer, Ai gave him a come-hither look, flipped her skirt up one last time, and swaggered into one of the stalls.  
  
\---  
  
By the time Souji stashed her bags in a quiet corner of the store and discreetly entered the stall just seconds later -- as he had so many times before in so many other shops -- Ai was wearing only her white high heels and a wicked smile, with hands on her hips and tapping one foot impatiently.  
  
“It’s about time...”  
  
As she shoved him to sit on the little bench in the stall, he absently noticed that her neatly folded pleated white skirt and ruffled pink blouse did not conceal a bra; apparently, Ai had been boycotting all forms of underwear that afternoon. No wonder she had seemed so bouncy.  
  
“So you wanted me to put on some panties, right? Your wish is my command.”  
  
Even though he had just seen her naked, and not for the first time, he had to fight off the clichéd geyser of blood that threatened to erupt from his nose as Ai modeled set after set of bras and panties for him. He was taken aback at how the lingerie Ai chose somehow covered her yet left nothing to the imagination; he marveled at the increasingly suggestive poses that Ai ran through, ranging from embarrassed ingenue to shameless porn star.  
  
Ai could make putting clothes on somehow sexier than taking them off.  
  
Before she could put on the last set, which seemed to be made from nothing more than a few strands of black silk floss knotted together, he pushed her roughly up against the full-length mirror mounted to the wall, having been taken to his limits.  
  
“You,” he growled softly into her ear, “are such a fucking tease.”  
  
“Oh, did you just notice?” Ai giggled as he roughly kissed her neck and pawed her all over. “Mmmm, no more Mr. Nice-Guy, huh?” She was clearly pleased that her boyfriend was finally taking the lead.  
  
He impatiently waited for her to undo his belt, unbutton his pants, and free his painfully erect cock from his boxer briefs, before he spun her around so that she was facing the mirror. Ai loved to watch herself get pounded from behind, and he intended to give her quite a show.  
  
Strong hands grabbed a hold of the smooth round ass he had seen dance below her little white skirt all afternoon and strong fingers parted the lips of her tight pink pussy that had glistened in the light. She moaned softly as he thrust himself fully into her with one long stroke.  
  
He could see Ai’s blushing face clearly in the mirror, her eyes half-closed and tongue lolling out; his own face bore a wide grin, as he enjoyed his reward for being such a patient pack mule. She was bent over with her hands on the wall to either side of the mirror, bracing her as she pushed her hips back hard against him, to help him drive ever deeper into her.  
  
When they fell into a comfortable rhythm, one of his hands shifted from her waist down to tease her clit, while the other glided up to fondle her bouncing breasts.  
  
Ai flinched when someone knocked on the door, but he was too intent on fucking her into next week to care about getting caught. Instead of slowing like he usually did when someone threatened to barge in, he increased his speed, each thrust of his cock in time with his racing heartbeat.  
  
“Miss, are you alright in there?”  
  
“Y-Y-Yes! _Yes!_ Everything... everything... everything’s _fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!_ ” Ai squealed as he gently pinched her clit and lifted her off her feet with one final merciless drive.  
  
Ai shuddered and bucked and writhed against the mirror as her orgasm erupted; she clamped her hands against her mouth, desperate to silence her cries of ecstasy. He bit his own lip to stifle his moans as she tightened all around him, causing him to fill her to overflowing with torrents of hot, sticky cum.  
  
“Are you sure? You don’t sound fine...”  
  
“I... I... caught... myself... in... a zipper!” Ai panted, trying to catch her breath as she melted against the mirror, held upright only because his stiff cock was still buried in her pussy.  
  
“O-Okay... Just let me know if you need any help.” They could hear the saleswoman saunter off as they both collapsed in a heap on the floor of the little changing stall, totally spent.  
  
When she regained her senses, Ai turned to face him, wrapped her arms tight around his neck, and kissed him hard.  
  
“Oh my god, Souji, that was too close.” She nuzzled his hair as she tried to rise to her feet, but found her legs to be too wobbly. “Heh, maybe I should’ve asked her to stay. I’m gonna need some help walking straight.”  
  
\---  
  
As Souji wiped himself off with some tissues and pulled up his pants, he noticed that Ai had already finished putting on her blouse and skirt, but nothing else, even though they were surrounded by bras and panties.  
  
“Uh, Ai?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Are you really going to go home like that?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Why don’t you put on one the panties you’re going to buy?”  
  
“And ruin it, Mr. Comes-Like-A-Firehose? They’re all brand new and they’re not cheap, you know.”  
  
“I’ve got more tissues. I’ll help you clean up.”  
  
“Nah, I’ll just go home this way, what’s the worst that could happen?” she laughed. “Besides, after how hot you just got me, I definitely could use a breeze.”  
  
As he watched her squirm and fidget in her seat during their agonizingly long train ride home, causing the sticky wet spot in her little white skirt to grow larger and larger, he sighed in resignation and amusement.  
  
Ai was nothing but trouble, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
